Nat's Crush
by kgg108
Summary: When Nat Wolff went to school he never expected to find a girl he likes sooo much and just when they start to like each other will the popular freshman snob Patrice Johnson mess things up ? find out
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in New York for Nat and Alex Wolff as they got ready for school. When they got downstairs they ate their cereal and said "good bye" to they're dad they headed for school. Nat and Alex parted ways. After Nat went to his locker he went to English class and when he got there he saw the most amazing girl in his life she had beautiful brown hair and hazel eyes. When he got to his seat the teacher announced " Class we have a new student with us today, so I hope you will all help me welcome Kaylan to our class." "Hello Kaylan." the class chimed "Alright Kaylan lets find you a seat, Ah how about right there next to Nat ?" Nat blushed. As soon as she sat down the morning announcements came on. Once principal Schmoke finished the class began.

Nat tried to talk to her but he was super nervous _"Come on you can do it_." he thought to his self. Finally he said something "Ello ol love i'm Nat." _"Oh no_ "he thought _"I thought I got rid of the English accent years ago with Rosalina."_ " Hi i'm Kaylan and just curious are you English?" "What um no." he stammered" I don't know where that came from." he said emmbarrest right when he was about to say something else the bell rang "Well see you around Nat." she said" See ya." Nat said and he continued the rest of the day. When he and Alex got home he was excited to find out that Kaylan lived in the same apartment as he did and he raced to the lobby to see if she was there. Sure enough she was there "Hi Nat I didn't know you lived here." she said "Yea haha I didn't know you did either." he replied "Um are you guys moved in yet?" "Yea just finished." "Well if you would like I could show you around New York." she blushed and so did he. "But not like a date or anything." he added quickly

"Of course not." she said giggling "we hardly know each other." "Right." Nat said and they headed off to look around New York and they had a great time and when they go back he took her to her apartment room she said "Thank you for taking me around Nat that was sweet." "Your welcome." he replied and then there was a awkward silence" Well see you tomorrow." she said and went inside. Nat was a little disappointed because he should have kissed her, but didn't think she would have wanted to so he didn't and then he went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Months Later

Once Nat and Kaylan got to know each other better they where flirting like crazy. When Kaylan was at her locker Patrice the most popular girl in school came up to her "You better stay away from Nat because he is mine." "What are you talking about, Nat doesn't have a girlfriend." Kaylan said " Just stay away from him or your going to get hurt." Patrice said threateningly. When Nat came up he said " Don't mind her she thinks she can rule the school." "No joke." Kaylan replied. At home Nat was thinking to his self "You thinking about Kaylan again?" Alex asked "What, no." Nat said blushing "Yea you are." Alex said with a big grin on his face "It's ok I can tell she likes you too." he added "How do you know ?" Nat said "Duh because i'm the ladies man of course." Alex replied gloating and they went to bed, but Nat couldn't go to sleep he couldn't stop thinking about Kaylan

"Nat I think you should ask Kaylan out on a date." Alex said the next morning " No Alex you know I like her way to much I couldn't." he replied "Whatever." Alex said and they went to school. When Nat saw Kaylan he walked up to her "Um Kaylan can i ask you s-something ?" Nat stuttered. "Sure what's up?" Nat took a deep breath "Would you like to go on a date with me?" "Yes I would love to." she replied "Cool so i'll pick you up at eight ?" he asked " That works for me." Later that night Nat got ready and he looked really good. He had his favorite white button up shirt on with blue jeans. When Alex looked him over he said "Very stylish Kaylan will love you and if you do everything right she might even be your girlfriend." "Whoa hold it there Alex it's just a date." "Yea right." Alex said "It is." Nat replied "You mean to tell me that your taking her to The Rathskeller and a movie and you don't expect her to be your girlfriend at the end?" "I don't know Alex I gotta go." and Nat left his room.

When he got to Kaylan's room he knocked on the door. When the door opened Kaylan's mom answered it "Oh hi you must be Nat." "Yes ma'am." he replied "Well come on in take a seat on the couch" " Thank you." he replied "Kaylan Nat's here !" she called upstairs when Nat looked up he was shocked. Kaylan had on a pink shirt with blue jeans and she had her hair in a ponytail. She was an angel to Nat. When they were leaving her mom called "Have Fun!" "So are you ready to have fun?" Nat asked as they got out of the apartment building. "You bet." she replied. When they got there Kaylan realized that Nat had made reservations at The Rathskeller. When they finished eating Nat had another surprise. He took Kaylan to the movies. He was hoping since he bought tickets to a romantic movie she would kiss him. When they sat down the lights went down and a few minutes after the movie started Kaylan started flirting with him a little bit and he flirted back and when it got to a romantic part Nat fake stretched and put his arm around her shoulder, but he waited until he thought she wanted him to. As soon as he did that she leaned on his shoulder and Nat couldn't help but smile she looked up at him and he asked "Um can I kiss you?" and she nodded yes and Nat leaned in to kiss her and they kissed for 2 minutes. Nat felt fireworks go off.


	3. Chapter 3

After Nat dropped Kaylan off he started working on a song as he was sitting at the piano he kept thinking of her smile and so he wrote this song _"Your smile _

_Your way _

_Your beauty _

_Your kindness _

_Your humor _

_Your love _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Your dancin' _

_Your praisin' _

_Your intellectual side _

_Your tough and soft _

_Your smile _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Your smile _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Your smile _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Your smile _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Your eyes _

_Your hair _

_Your mouth _

_Your teeth _

_Your sight _

_Your ears that hear so well now _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Your hands _

_Your feet _

_Help you walk across the street _

_Your communication _

_Anticipation _

_Cooperation _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Your smile _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Your smile _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Your smile _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Your smile _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Your smile _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Your smile _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Keeps me on the ground _

_Your smile _

_Your smile"_ and as he hit the last few notes on the piano Alex's mouth was hanging open " Whoa awesome song bro." " Even I couldn't write that great of a song " "Are you going to play it for her ?" " I don't know Alex she might think it's to corny." Nat replied " ARE YOU CRAZY !" Alex almost screamed "Dude you play that and she for sure will go out with you." "Trust me I think she'll dig it." "You think so ?" Nat asked "I know so bro." and they got ready for school.

The next day Nat had wrote a note to Kaylan

"Dear Kaylan,

If your interested in knowing how I feel and I mean really feel meet me at my house this afternoon

- Nat"and as soon as he got to English class he put it on her desk and then he went to use the restroom. Patrice had come in before Kaylan and had seen the note on her desk well Patrice went up to her desk and had read the note and she had hatched a plan. When the bell rang Kaylan had read the note and was glad he had gave her the note because she was wanting to tell him how she felt too and so that afternoon she had did her homework and started to head up to Nat's apartment room.

When the door bell rang Nat raced to get the door "I got it !" he called and when he answered the door Patrice was there "Patrice, What are you doing here?" Nat asked "What can't I come bye and visit?" "I thought you didn't associate with middle schoolers?" "Oh Nat your so funny it's like i told you I made exceptions to those who are rock-stars." and Patrice and jumped on him and started kissing him and by that time Kaylan walked in because Patrice had left the door open "Eww gross Nat Wolff don't you ever kiss me again." Patrice said and Kaylan started running down the stairs "Kaylan wait!" Nat yelled "What Nat?" "What do you want huh?" "Is this your idea of telling me how you feel?" tears pouring down her face "That you want her instead of me?" "Well I don't want to hear it." and before he could say anything she slammed her apartment door.

Chapter 4 coming soon it might take me a few days to write more


End file.
